¡Hey! ¡Ese es MI seme!
by Hikari335
Summary: Sugawara estaba un poco descontento con las "amigas" de Daichi, en especial con Michimiya Yui, quien últimamente estaba MUY apegada al capitán. Ahora el peliplateado tiene que luchar por el amor de Daichi, antes de que sea tarde. DaiSuga.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hey! ¡Ese es MI seme!_

 _Capítulo 1_

Si Sugawara se hubiese enterado de que esto iba a suceder, tal vez habría declarado sus sentimientos en primer año, y no haber esperado a tercero como estúpido esperando que Daichi diera el primer paso.

Si tan sólo se hubiera declarado antes… en ese caso ahora mismo no estaría viendo como tres chicas le hablaban coquetamente a su "seme".

Tampoco era su culpa no haberse declarado antes. En primer año, cuando recién se conocían, no tenía mucho interés en él, ni le parecía lindo, pero… la pubertad trata bien a algunos, lo que le causó un tremendo arrepentimiento a Koushi.

¿Qué sabía Koushi de que en tres años se iba a ver el triple de guapo? Nada, es más, ni siquiera sabía su propia orientación sexual en ese momento.

Pero tampoco podía culpar a esas chicas de fijarse en Daichi, por más que ese hecho lo molestase, porque ¿Quién no se fijaría en el capitán? Según el albino, era perfecto con sus defectos – que por cierto, casi ni tenía – y atributos juntos.

– ¡Daichi-kun! ~, ¿Qué te parece si salimos este viernes? – Ok, esa chica ya se había pasado, ¿"Daichi-kun"? ¡sólo Asahi y él podían llamarlo por su nombre sin un "san"! ¡y lo peor de todo es que le puso un "kun" al final! ¿cómo se atreve?

– P-pero recién nos conocemos… – dijo Daichi un tanto nervioso e incómodo, era entendible, ¿Quién te invita a salir después de estar cinco minutos hablando?

– oh... ya veo – dijo la chica decepcionada.

– Daichi, ¿nos vamos? Llegaremos tarde a clases – quería irse lo más rápido posible de allí, no le gustaba ver como chicas acosaban a SU Daichi.

– sí ahora voy, sólo dame unos se – no pudo terminar la oración, debido a que Suga lo tironeo del brazo para llevárselo.

– bye bye ~ – se despidió el armador, después notó que ya empezaba a parecerse al armador del Aoba Johsai, por dios, los celos lo tenían mal.

– ¿Suga? – cómo amaba cuando pronunciaba su apodo – ¿por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó cuando llegaron al aula.

– hum… tenía que agarrar algo de mi bolso, unos libros, porque seguramente si no lo hacía rápido me iba a olvidar después – puso esa excusa, Daichi le creyó y en unos segundos llega el profesor de historia a dar la clase.

Al terminar las clases, en el camino a donde ambos se separaban – Asahi vivía más cerca y por eso se separaba antes – se encuentran a una chica de estatura media y cabello marrón corto, era Michimiya Yui, la capitana del equipo de voleibol femenino.

– ¡Sawamura-kun! – exclama Michimiya desde la esquina agitando la mano. Los dos chicos se acercan, Daichi con una sonrisa y Sugawara simulando una. Digamos que no le caía muy bien la capitana al albino.

– ¡Michimiya! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta de una manera simpática fingida Sugawara.

– ¡Sawamura-kun! Hoy tenía que ir a tu casa ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que nos podíamos juntar hoy, ya que tus padres no estaban – dijo ignorando completamente a Suga, esto le molestó. Y lo que acababa de decir no era bueno ¿casa? ¿sin padres? No, tenía que hacer algo.

– oh, cierto, me había olvidado, Suga, le prometí a Michimiya que hoy podía venir a mi casa a planear unas estrategias – ¡¿Qué?! ¡seguramente Yui iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de declarar sus sentimientos!

– así que lo lamento Sugawara, pero me tengo que ir con Daichi – Dijo Yui con "pena".

– espera, Michimiya, Suga ¿qué te parece si también vienes? - ¡Que suerte que tenía! A Michimiya le cambió la cara por completo.

– yo no tengo problema, mientras no moleste… – Respondió Sugawara.

– ¡para nada! ¿no es cierto Michimiya?

– p-para nada – respondió forzando una sonrisa.

– pues vamos, mi casa no queda lejos – y así caminaron hasta la casa de Daichi, ya veremos que pasará ahí adentro…

 _ **Fin del capítulo**_

 **Holiwis! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo :3 Esta historia desde hace dos meses que la tengo en mente, y recién ahora la escribo xD.**

 **Bye bye ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hey! ¡Ese es MI seme! PARTE 2**

En el capítulo anterior, Sugawara caminando con Daichi hacia sus respectivos hogares, se encuentran con Michimiya, quien se quiere llevar a Daichi. Para la suerte de Koushi, Daichi lo invita a ir con ellos. Veremos que sucede allí…

Luego de unos minutos caminando, llegan a la casa de Daichi, donde sus padres no estaban. No era la primera vez que Koushi visitaba la casa de los Sawamura, así que no lucía muy sorprendido. Pero Michimya se sentía como si hubiese entrando a la casa de sus sueños, y donde supuestamente se iba a declarar, pero el peliplateado se lo impedía.

Tampoco estaba todo perdido ¿no? En algún momento el albino debía dejarlos a solas, ya sea para ir al baño u otra cosa. O simplemente podía hacer notar a Sugawara que ella tenía intenciones de declararse ¡y listo! No cree que Suga fuera tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de sus claras intenciones y no los deje a solas… O que evite que ella tenga algo con Daichi…

No no no no. Claramente Sugawara no se iba a meter en la vida amorosa de su mejor amigo, y menos evitar que tenga una relación. La única razón para hacer eso vendría ser… ninguna. Ningún amigo haría eso.

Pero si lo pensaba bien si había una razón, y era que Suga fuera…

¿Homosexual?

Ok, demasiada imaginación. Prefirió borrar esa idea de su mente. Lo que pasaría sería simple: estarían los tres planeando tácticas de vóley, ella haría notar sus intenciones, Suga se iría con alguna excusa, y se declararía. Fin de la historia.

\- ¿Michimiya estás bien?

\- ¿eh? – La castaña se había quedado completamente tildada pensando. Y cuando reaccionó, se encontró con el rostro de Daichi en una distancia muy corta al suyo, en un segundo ya estaba más roja que el uniforme del Nekoma.

\- Estuviste así desde que llegamos… –. Comentó Sugawara.

\- e-eh s-sí estoy b-bien, sólo me quedé pensado –. Dijo sonriendo.

\- ah ok.

Estuvieron un largo rato en la sala, con una sola cosa en la cabeza: vóley. Excepto Yui, quien más que estar concentrada con lo que decía Daichi, pensaba en cuando al peliplateado se le daría por irse. Pero parece que el albino está muy entretenido con la estrategia que proponía Daichi.

Lo bueno es que al menos ambos estaban al lado de Daichi, porque éste se había sentado en el medio. Lo malo, sentía que Suga a veces le dirigía alguna mirada… ¿de odio? No, más bien de molestia, cómo si le molestara que ella estuviera al lado de Daichi también. Seguro era su imaginación.

Pasó ya una hora y media, y Sugawara no tenía pinta de querer irse. Qué mala suerte tenía hoy.

Hora de recurrir al plan B.

Si Sugawara no se iba, iba hacer que se vaya. Disimuladamente fue acercando su cabeza al hombro de Daichi (quien estaba dibujando la estrategia en una cancha de vóley dibujada), bueno, no TAN disimulado porque Suga notó perfectamente lo que quería lograr.

Justo cuando se iba a apoyar en su hombro, Daichi se endereza para decir algo.

Casi lo lograba, bueno, al menos Suga se percató de sus intenciones.

\- ¿Qué les parece? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

\- no está mal, pero me gustaría cambiar algo, ¿Daichi me dejas en el medio? Así les muestro – dijo Sugawara, sorprendiendo a Yui, era claro que el albino sabía sobre sus sentimientos…

Lo que creía que no iba a pasar, pasó.

No lo podía creer, ¿enserio Sugawara no quería que ella se le acerque a Daichi? Tal vez de verdad necesitaba el lugar, y en cuando termine se lo regrese a Daichi. O si tenía suerte, que se fuera.

Pero no, pasaron en total TRES horas y el albino no se movió de ahí. Cada vez dudaba menos de la sexualidad de Koushi.

Y hablando de Koushi, éste no podría estar más contento, ahora tenía a Daichi para él solo. Ya que se olvidaron de la castaña porque ya no comentaba más nada, seguía impactada.

\- Michimiya, ¿no dirás más nada? – Preguntó un tanto preocupado el pelinegro.

\- No es que… se me acabaron las ideas… - y era la santa verdad, ¿cómo podía pensar en vóley cuando el mejor amigo del chico que te gusta está intentando quitarte al amor de tu vida?

\- Vamos, eres muy inteligente, algo se te debe ocurrir –. Se sonrojó terriblemente, volvió a parecer el uniforme de Nekoma.

\- Pero Daichi… ya oscureció y es muy tarde ¿no nos debemos ir? – Comentó el peliplateado, y tenía razón.

\- etto… yo me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y mi mamá me va a matar si no llego para la cena –. Dijo con una sonrisa apenada la castaña.

\- ¿te acompaño? No te convendría ir sola a esta… –. Yui lo interrumpió.

\- N-no está bien, Sawamura-kun, vivo cerca, llegaré pronto.

\- oh, entonces está bien, mándame un mensaje cuando llegues.

\- S-sí – Koushi simplemente observaba la conversación, no muy contento.

\- Suga, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir? – En ese momento, Yui explotó en celos.

\- Sí obvio, deja que el aviso a mis padres.

\- ok, luego te presto una ropa para dormir –. Ahora no era sólo celos, si no también envidia. Lo que haría por probarse una prenda de Sawamura.

Luego de esta conversación, Sawamura y Sugawara, despidieron a Michimiya.

\- Muchas gracias por venir –. Dijo con una sonrisa el capitán.

\- fue un placer, y gracias a Sugawara por venir también –. Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Obviamente Koushi se percató de esto, aparte de que no lo llamó "Sugawara-kun".

\- no es nada, gracias a ustedes por dejar que venga –. Dijo el albino también con una sonrisa forzada.

\- bueno, nos vemos mañana, Michimiya.

\- igualmente –. Daichi cerró la puerta de su casa. Por fin estaban solos.

Suga se puso una remera y un short de Daichi, los cuales le quedaban enormes. Aún así, Koushi estaba feliz de usarlos.

Y lo mejor de todo, era que tendría que dormir con Daichi. Las anteriores veces que había dormido con él, había hecho varias cosas… cómo sacarle fotos de distintos ángulos. Incluso en algunas fotos que tenía estaba sin camisa.

Cuando estaban a punto de acostarse (no malpiensen pervertidas :v), Koushi le hace una pregunta a Daichi.

\- Daichi… ¿qué opinas de Michimiya? – La pregunta tomó de sorpresa al pelinegro.

\- pues, es agradable y buena amiga. Una chica a la cual no le afecta lo que digan los demás, eso la hace fuerte y – Suga lo interrumple.

\- ¿te gusta? – Daichi se sorprendió más ¿por qué su amigo le hacía ese tipo de preguntas? ¡ni que fueran colegialas hablando del chico que les gusta! Suga al ver que Daichi no respondía le dijo: - puedes ser sincero conmigo, después de todo soy tu mejor amigo…

\- ¡No! – respondió rápido y sin pensar, de una manera un poco brusca, se dio cuenta de su error – e-eh perdón. No podría gustarme, la veo como una hermana. ¿Por qué la duda?

\- Curiosidad –. Respondió simplemente – Estoy cansado, mejor durmamos –. Y así ambos fueron a descansar, mañana sería otro día…

 _Fin del capítulo._

 **Hello pipol :v Hace banda que no actualizaba y mi subconsciente me decía que debía hacerlo (?) Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, lo hice con mucho love (?).**

 **También quería informarles (si es que leen mis otras historias :v), que estaré actualizando historias como "¿Cambiamos de cuerpo?" "Haikyuu! Next Generations" y "Fujoshis en Karasuno" *momento de auto spam :v* léanlas, las recomiendo xdxd.**

 **Y me despido ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
